


Between One Heartbeat And The Next.

by bliphany



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gifset, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Parallels, best viewed with browsers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliphany/pseuds/bliphany
Summary: Some Whouffaldi gifsets I made and posted on Tumblr during April 2016 till the Christmas of 2017.





	1. If You Love Me In Any Way.

  
  
  
  


_Today is the day I should have died. Instead,  
I was re-born._

_I returned to find an old man who smiles and thinks  
I am a dream._

_I am flesh and blood, my love, but all you see is  
a ghost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2016.04.04


	2. Goodbye.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2016.05.16


	3. The First Dream Of My Soul.

  


You are the first dream of my soul, and from that dream I hope will come all other dreams,

a lifetime’s worth. [[insp.](http://matthcwfairchild.tumblr.com/post/146975406293/marebarrcw-you-are-the-first-dream-of-my-soul)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2016.07.06


	4. You Can't Break My Spirit - It's My Dreams You Take.

  
  
  


_I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
_

_You can’t break my spirit_

_\- it’s my dreams you take._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2016.09.09


	5. We Were Always Meant To Say Goodbye.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2016.11.06


	6. There's Like A Million Different Ways To Say I Love You.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ You just gotta listen. _

([insp](https://dailycbspoi.tumblr.com/post/149183348182/you-just-gotta-listen))([x](http://meri-juana.tumblr.com/post/74026929384/theres-like-a-million-different-ways-to-say-i))  
(also ref: [x](http://bliphany.tumblr.com/post/134795328189/everything-you-are-about-to-say-i-already-know),[x](http://bliphany.tumblr.com/post/136058179939/twelveclaratrash-i-love-doctor-who-comics), and[x](http://bliphany.tumblr.com/post/143625164919/lornesgoldenhair-from-this-months-dw-can-be)) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2016.12.17


	7. Whouffaldi For The 15 Pairings Challenge.

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2016.12.31


	8. When You Miss Me Close Your Eyes.

  
  
  


_ …he hardly ever hears me. But I’ve always been there. _

[ [ insp. ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwordsnquotes.com%2Fpost%2F157735841533%2Fwhen-you-miss-me-close-your-eyes-i-may-be-far-but&t=MDk1MzIwN2MyN2YxYjY5Njk0OGM3MTcwZmYwZDgwZDZiZmFiYmY1Nyw1WlBma3FEbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZ9NTAX57blKObfHWP4uig&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbliphany.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157785708019%2Fhe-hardly-ever-hears-me-but-ive-always-been&m=1) ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2017.02.28


	9. Merry Christmas.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2017.12.25


	10. Impossible Heroes. Impossible Stories.

  


Impossible heroes that you  ** _believed_**  in.

Impossible stories that you  ** _remembered_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original posting date: 2017.12.25


End file.
